


A Remedy for Coldness

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dumplings, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Winter Knights 2018, Winter Solstice, Young!ARTHUR, digital, physician!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: A new remedy for frostbites has come from the far East. Camelot's court physician (Merlin) tries it eagerly, but what happens when the young prince Arthur joins eagerly?





	A Remedy for Coldness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I'd also like to express my deep gratitude for my beta who wishes to stay anonymous and the mods who runs this awesome fest!

It's always been a tradition in my household to eat dumplings on the Winter Solstice. We'd all try and help but my mom would always use us as little minions for the "dirty work" and so only she would be in control of how the dumplings looked. I gradually rose through the ranks of dumpling making and now I make dumplings with her.

Dumplings were originally invented in the Han dynasty when a Chinese physician, Zhang Zhong Jian took pity on the people who had their ears frozen off due to frostbite. So he made little meat filled doughs in the shape of ears and distibuted them to the masses. It eventually became a staple (at least in the North) to eat dumplings during most winter celebrations. 

So just a little backstory and origin for those of you who are curious. Thanks for reading/checking the art out! I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
